1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat assembly for an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a seat assembly having a seat back pivotal between a plurality of reclined seating positions, a forward tip-slide position and a fold-flat position wherein the seat back automatically triggers a track assembly to move the seat assembly to a forward position in response to pivoting the seat back to the forward tip-slide position.
2. Description of Related Art
Passenger vehicles are known to have seat assemblies with seat backs that may be selectively reclined through a range of seating positions and that may be pivoted forward to a fold-flat position. In addition, it is known for passenger vehicles to have front seat assemblies with dumping and forward translation capabilities to temporarily provide space behind the front seat assembly to allow ingress and egress of passengers occupying a rear seat assembly. This feature is typically referred to as an easy entry or “E-Z entry” feature, which is common in smaller cars and is well known in the seating art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,461 to Blair et al., issued May 18, 2004 discloses a vehicle seat assembly including a seat cushion, a seat back, and a rotary recliner for selective pivotal movement of the seat back relative to the seat cushion about a pivot axis (A-A) within a range of angular positions, including a tip-slide position and a fold-flat position.
It is desirable to provide an improved seat assembly having a recliner assembly adapted for selectively controlling pivotal movement of a seat back relative to a seat cushion between a plurality of seating positions, a forward tip-slide position, and a fold-flat position. It is also desirable to provide a seat assembly having a trigger mechanism for automatically releasing a track assembly to move the seat assembly to a forward position in response to pivoting the seat back to a forward tip-slide position.